Requiem II
by louilou81
Summary: This is my version of how the episode ‘Requiem’ would have turned out if Mulder hadn’t have been abducted.
1. Chapter 1

Requiem II

This is my version of how the episode 'Requiem' would have turned out if Mulder hadn't have been abducted.

Disclaimed: Not mind unfortunately. If it was a new season would be on TV! Lol!

Mulder lay on the bed in his motel room looking at the files that Teresa Hoese gave Mulder and Scully earlier that day; pictures are strewn across the bed. Suddenly there is a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" asked Mulder as he continues to read the file.

It's me" replied Scully from the other side of the door.

Mulder gets off the bed and opens the door to find Scully standing in the doorway looking very pale.

"What's wrong, Scully? You look sick" asked a concerned Mulder.

"I don't know what's wrong" said Scully standing there shivering.

"Come in" replied Mulder ushering her into the room. Scully sat huddled and shivering on the end of the bed while Mulder closed the door before crouching in front of Scully.

"I, um….I was starting to get ready for bed and I started to feel really dizzy - vertigo or something and then I just….I started to get chills.

Mulder stood up and walk over to the bed and started to turn down the sheets and blankets. "You want me to call a doctor?" he asked motioning Scully over to the bed.

"No, I just….I just want to get warm" replied Scully as she climbed onto the bed, pausing as Mulder took off her shoes and dropped them to the floor. As Scully got under the covers Mulder tucked her in before lying behind her and embracing her in a classic warm spooning cuddle.

"Thank you" said Scully.

Both agents just lay there in silence for a moment.

"It's not worth it, Scully" said Mulder finally breaking the silence.

"What? "asked Scully.

"I want you to go home" replied Mulder instead of replying his last sentence.

"Mulder, I'm going to be fine"

"No, I've been thinking about it. Looking at you tonight, holding that baby….knowing everything that's been taken away from you. A chance for motherhood and your health and that baby. I think that….I don't know, maybe they're right."

"Who's right? "asked Scully.

"The FBI. Maybe what they say is true, though for all the wrong reasons. It's the personal costs that are too high."

Instead of replying to his comment Scully just began to silently cry.

"There so much more you need to do with your life. There's so much more than this" said Mulder as he gently stroked her face as she cried. "There has to be an end, Scully" he whispered before softly kissing her cheek and leaning his head on her shoulder. Scully clasped Mulder's hand and held it near her mouth. They both lay in silence as Scully finished crying before the exhaustion of the day finally crept up on them and they fell asleep in each others embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully woke up the next day still in Mulder's bed. As she turned over to where Mulder lay the night before she found it to be empty except for the note left on his pillow.

_Scully_

_I've gone to question Billy Miles again will be back this afternoon._

_Hope your feeling better._

_M. x_

As Scully finished reading the note a wave of nauseous came over and she ran to the bathroom just making it in time.

While wiping her mouth on the flannel Scully sat on the bath trying to decipher why she was feeling so ill. Suddenly she dropped the flannel to the floor as she put her hands to her mouth in shock. _I couldn't be? _she thought_ No it's impossible. I couldn't be….pregnant!...could I?_ The symptoms did add up but Scully was unconvinced, she needed proof so she went back to her own room to get changed before heading to the chemist in town.

When Scully came back from the chemist she immediately went into bathroom to use the test. Minutes later Scully sat there staring at the test as the second line appeared confirming what she thought - she was pregnant. Scully was still unconvinced. _I'm barren _she thought_ the test must be faulty. _ So she headed back out to the chemist for more tests.

Later Scully came out of the bathroom for the countless number of times that day just as Mulder came through the door.

"Mulder!"

"Hi Scully, sorry I did knock but there was no answer. How are you feeling?"

Scully shot a look over Mulder's shoulder at the empty boxes and used tests that where spread strewed across her bed. _Shit_ she thought _this was not how I envisaged telling Mulder about his impending fatherhood._

"Scully?" said Mulder in a concerned tone as Scully looked up at him "I said are you ok?"

"I'm -" Before Scully could say fine the alarm on her watch bleeped informing her she was pregnant for the 6th time that day. Scully looked down at the test in her hand then looked back at Mulder who was also looking at the test in her hand.

"Scully is that?" asked Mulder as he lifted Scully's hand clad test result to eye level for a closer look.

"Yes" replied Scully as she looked at Mulder trying to gage is reaction.

"Your pregnant?!" exclaimed Mulder studying the test "but you're barren, you can't have children."

"That's what I thought but my symptoms all indicated otherwise. Then it occurred to me that I only got conformation from one doctor that I was barren so maybe he was wrong with his diagnosis. I still didn't think it could be true - I needed proof so I did a test" replied Scully.

"Are you sure? How reliable are these things?" asked Mulder looking at the test again.

"Well I'd say 6 positive results out of 6 is pretty reliable" said Scully indicating to the other tests on the bed.

"Wow Scully that's great news!" replied Mulder embracing Scully in a hug "how do you feel about it?"

"Well if I'm honest - shocked" said Scully "I resigned myself to the fact I couldn't have children. How about you?"

"I'm so happy for you Scully, you'll be a great Mom."

"Thanks Mulder, I think you'll be a great Dad too" replied Scully.

"What?!" said Mulder pulling away from Scully in shock.

"I said you'll be a great Dad" replied Scully smiling at Mulder.

"I'm the father?!"

"Mulder you're the only person I've slept with recently, who else did you think was the Father? Skinner?!" replied Scully with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile on her face.

"Me a Dad!" laughed Mulder as he hugged Scully with a huge smile forming on his face. "Wait a minute….Skinner? Scully is there something you need to tell me?"

Scully just shook her head to say no as she laughed at Mulder.


End file.
